


New Game + OUTLINE

by SlimeLime



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Im not putting this in any tags yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeLime/pseuds/SlimeLime
Summary: HLVRAI SWAP & NEWGAME+ AU outline LETS FUCKING GOOOO
Kudos: 4





	New Game + OUTLINE

In this au, its a new game + and roleswap. Basically, the characters have been shuffled, and some previous game stuff is around? Ex. Gordon has no right arm, Coomers clones are dead and he's at full power, Coomer knows this is a game, and Tommy is 37. There might be more things but those are the main things I think would apply. Also, gordon has no play coins, so no skips for him!

Anyway, the roleswap is rough and not 1 to 1, more taking inspiration from a few rather than just one other character

Anyway the format is character-(inspo role)

Gordon- (bubby) He says benrey can't be there, and when benrey says he has his passport, he's like 'wtf are you talking about'. He grabs a hev suit on the way out bc I like the hev suit. Also I think he has 2 prosthetics, a normal one and a weapon that connects and can fit into the hev suit.

Benrey-(gordon) the protag. Idk what else is going on but who put him in charge! He does not wear a hev suit. He does have a passport (and isn't dressed like a security guard)

Tommy- (benrey) the final boss but he's NOT EVIL. I care him too much and im spoiling that. Basically god moded (all of them are, but he's the only one fully aware of it besides coomer maybe?) And his battle is more of a test than anything (i will figure out how to make that into a theme i swear to god) he has powers but he often can't directly help the party (they need to learn, but he doesn't want them to die of stress)

Coomer-(tommy) he knows abt the game and his clones dying. He isn't sure about the full extent of his powers, but the gman has told him that they might be able to find a solution this time. Idk how true that is lol

Bubby-(darnold) he's a mixologist! Makes potion of explode ur boss >:^) he stays in the back but talks big shit. Also his tube fluid was made by the mixology dept and he helped reproduce it for new clones of him so they have nice fluid :)

Darnold- (coomer? And kinda the vox?) He works in cybernetics! (Used to be mixology but they flipped in this universe) he stopped working at mixology bc he got attacked by some prototypes ): but now he works with prosthetics n healing potions! (Potions are less of a job and more of a side hobby) he helped develop gordons prosthetic :) and he runs the vox, so he can use that or the intercoms to communicate with the team (i wanted to include him but I didn't want to put him in danger :( the vox is still a little sentient. As a treat) and he also has minor control over like the doors and stuff probably (tho sometimes they scienxe team has to start stuff manually. Black mesa sucks)

Forzen- I have no clue what I'm going to do with him but he's there I guess?

G-man- G-man

**Author's Note:**

> Other fun facts that aren't directly relevant:
> 
> I hc Gordon as Chinese/Iraqi (im Chinese and my friends Iraqi and I wanna project)
> 
> All of them are trans because hell yeah
> 
> Darnold is still worming on Testosterone Two. That was supposed to be working but worming is also funny.
> 
> Gordon doesn't take T, he takes Black Mesa Special Sauce (TM), which is me projecting what I want from hrt without the things I dont want (to be clear it deepened his voice and gave him facial hair, thats abt it. It also changed his dominant hand bc I think thats funny)
> 
> He takes it because darnold made it and he trusts darnold. (Cuz he does drink an entire portion in the stream that melted thru a bunch of beakers. So like. Why not trans your gender with sauces and slimes)
> 
> I legit forgot about forzen existing when I wrote this and idk what to do with him. Leave ur suggestions in the comments <3


End file.
